1. Field
The following description relates to an optical imaging system that includes seven lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A monitoring camera for an unmanned aerial vehicle is commonly used to monitor a wide region, and a distance from such a monitoring camera to a target to be monitored may be significantly large. Therefore, such monitoring camera requires an optical imaging system that has a wide field of view and in which a high level of resolution is realized. Similarly, a monitoring camera for a vehicle is used to capture images of vehicles at a front and at a rear of the vehicle. Therefore, a monitoring camera for such vehicle requires an optical imaging system in which a high level of resolution is realized.
An optical imaging system containing lenses formed of glass enables a camera having a high level of resolution to be realized. However, such an optical imaging system including lenses made of glass has a significantly heavier weight than an optical imaging system containing lenses made of plastic, thus, making it difficult to mount the optical imaging system with lenses formed of glass in a small terminal.
In contrast, an optical imaging system including lenses made of plastic is relatively lightweight. However, it may be difficult to realize a higher level of resolution with an optical imaging system including lenses made of plastic than that of an optical imaging system including lenses made of glass. Therefore, there is a need to develop an optical imaging system that can realize a high level of resolution, while being lightweight.